


HOSHI

by wistfullywishing



Series: 2017 SEVENTEEN Project Chapter1 Alone Trailer Character Studies [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alone, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Codes & Ciphers, Comeback, Gen, Ghosts, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasers & Trailers, Theories, al1, are you crazy, creepy feels, don't watch his teaser late at night, fan assumptions, numbers, seriously jun why are you walking into that scary looking corridor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing
Summary: the line for reaching to the beloved ones





	HOSHI

**Author's Note:**

> "the line for reaching to the beloved ones" is this some kinda supernatural seance

_ Even though you are being alone, remember we are on your side and don't be afraid of all the fears you have. _

 

It was nice to have a room that matched. White pillows, white sheets, white curtains. White walls, doors, floors. Everything in shades of cream. The layout of the room was perfectly symmetrical, and two identical balcony doors were currently open, letting in a gentle ocean breeze. 

_ Brring brring. _

The white telephone by his side was ringing. He directed his gaze upwards and briefly thought a prayer before answering.

Upon him picking up the phone, the ringing abruptly stopped, slicing a silence though all sound in the room. Slowly, he brought the transmitter to his ear without speaking. 

There was no one on the other side of the line. 

Puzzled, he turned his head towards the receiver. At the same time, in his peripheral vision, the door to the white room slowly inched shut, almost as if it was pushed by an invisible force. 

The beginnings of a panic blooming in his chest, he lowered the telephone and placed it back on the dial. As he did so, his fingers brushed against something he hadn’t noticed before. A folded slip of paper was stuck in the handset, just waiting to be discovered. 

Before he could change his mind about the whole situation, he quickly unfolded the paper and turned it around to read the numbers written on it. 

_ 223 2111.  _

Hoshi punched the numbers accordingly, almost angrily, into the buttons on the dial. He jammed his index finger into each key with mad satisfaction, then held the receiver up to his ear and waited, holding his breath.

With each passing second of just the sound of the phone dialing, his heart quickened, until his pulse was jumping so hard that he almost passed out. 

Then he detected a noise on the other end of the line, and the only sound that could be heard in the white room was a sudden intake of air. 

\---

_ It was a creepy door, one that had no place in broad daylight. And yet, the dark-haired boy was crazy enough to enter. _

_ The walls were made of brick and caked in dirt, worn down after so many years of use. The only light that illuminated the sides of the staircase leading into the dark came from the open entrance. _

_ Boldly, the boy began making his way down the stairs, hoping that his stride conveyed more confidence than he actually felt. He never once looked back.  _


End file.
